


Let Me Work My Magic On You

by nsam85



Series: Let Me [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Magnus is going to use his magical skills to help please Alec.





	Let Me Work My Magic On You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of the Malec pairing...but it was essential for this story.

                I smirk as Alexander looks over at me as we walk casually down the sidewalk. Though it’s dark and his face as in shadow, I’m certain his hazel eyes meet my own. As we pass under a street lamp, the light illuminates the rune that’s tattooed down the left side of his neck that means deflect. Though it’s an odd choice of a tattoo on that spot, it suits him. The stubble on his face catches my eye. It’s a bit longer than usual, but I love it. Feeling aroused, I turn my head away and raise the hand on the other side of my body, the side he can’t see. Speaking silently, I move my hand up and down. Beside me, Alexander grunts and looks down.

                “Magnus…” he groans, looking up at me with astonishment.

                “What’s wrong, Alexander?” I chuckle, squeezing my hand tighter.

                “What are you…” he stumbles a bit as rotate my hand, so my thumb is digging upward.

                “Let me work my magic on you.” I whisper, wriggling my thumb until I’m sure it pushes into his puckered opening.

                I look down and notice the front of his pants are bulging. His breathing is heavy as I open my mouth and stick out my tongue slightly. Luckily, it’s dark enough out that no one can see what I’m doing. Reaching out, he tries to grab my hand. Though I want to keep playing, I let him catch it. As soon as I feel his skin touch mine, I cease my spell. Letting out a groan, he looks over at me, then down at his crotch. Smirking, I wink at him, then realize he can’t see the wink.

                “What kind of stuff can you do?” he asks, letting go of my hand.

                “Don’t you want to be surprised?” I ask, reaching my right hand out and grabbing his hand as it falls.

                “I guess…as long as…uh…” his voice trails off, sounding a bit nervous.

                I intertwine our fingers as we turn the corner into the opening of my apartment building. Once inside the building Alexander’s steps increased in stride and speed. Usually it takes a couple minutes to reach my apartment door. This time we arrived in only a minute or so. Grinning at his enthusiasm, I take my time reaching into my pocket for the key that will unlock my door while Alexander bounces on his feet in anticipation. Pausing, I make a show of trying to find the keys, as if I’ve lost them.

                “What are you doing?” he whines, “Just use magic.” He presses up against me, breathing into my ear.

                Though I want to take more time to make him wait, he doesn’t play fair and pushes his tongue into my ear then shifts to bite at my lobe. It was an unfair move, already hardening my confined member. Reluctantly leaning away, I mouthed a few words and the door swings open. Walking through the threshold, I hear him come up behind me. I wave my hand and the door closes. His fingers take hold of my hips from the behind. His breathing is hot and heavy against my neck while I feel him press his crotch against my ass. A hand reaches around and grips my own. Unprepared, I gasp and stumble forward.

                “None of that.” I choke out, failing to sound serious.

                “Don’t you want to be touched?” he huffs.

                Smirking, I raise my hands then thrust them forward and apart. Behind me, Alexander cries out in surprise as his clothes are ripped apart and scattered all over the room. Turning, I look at his entirely exposed body. Alexander is a few inches taller than me. His body is hairy, even on his groin. While most of the guys now trim and shave their pubic hair off, his thick bush is a stark contrast. All eight and a half inches of his cock is standing at attention, a bead of precum seeping out of his piss slit. The hairy nuts are a bit smaller than one would think, but that didn’t matter. Reaching down, he starts to pump his length.

                I click my tongue at him, waving my index finger back and forth. Reluctantly, he drops his hand. For a few moments he just stares at me, his eyes travel up and down my clothed body. Ignoring him, I raise my hands and suddenly he’s lifted into the air. Eyes bulging, Alexander opens his mouth, but I bring my fingers together and yank from left to right as if closing a zipper. Walking forward, I grin at him and raise my hand a bit. He rises in the air a couple more feet. In front of me, his dick is hard and twitching with the thudding of his heart. Leaning in, poke my tongue out and dip it into Alexanders piss slit, letting the bit of precum soak into my tongue.

                Though I don’t let him speak, the moan can’t be stopped. Grinning wolfishly, I look up as I open my mouth and swallow the head of his engorged dick. The smell of nut sweat permeates the air as I finally take his entire length. Tufts of his thick pubic hair brushes against my nostrils as I breath in the intoxicating odor. Alexander tastes amazing, making me close my eyes and groan along with him. My only complaint about his manhood is the lack of foreskin. Being born a long, long time ago circumcision wasn’t common like it is now.

                Raising my arms, I reach around his body and dig my fingers in at Alexanders’ furry ass cheeks. Still working my mouth around him, in my mind I cast a spell that shreds my own clothes into small bits. Beginning to bob my head, I release my right hand from his ass and turn it. There’s a surprised grunt as Alexander rotates clockwise in the air until he’s upside down. I moan deeply as I feel my uncut dick surrounded by hot wetness. Unlike Alexander, I’m naturally hairless, though the growth of hair in my crotch is thick. The sounds of his slurping below is rather comical, but I let him get on with it. The sounds are reminiscent of those you’d hear in almost every porno. The models always exaggerate their sounds and actions. Most likely Alexander is using that as reference for what he’s doing now.

                Taking a couple steps back, I feel a tug from below and half to halt. Glancing down, I see Alexander biting down on my outstretched foreskin to keep me in place. Mouthing silently, I let invisible fingers slide inside his hole, pressing at the nub his prostate. I smirk as the invisible fingers vibrate and heat up. There’s a deep moan as Alexander shudders and releases my foreskin. Keeping my hands in the air, I step back, feeling my six inches slap against my groin. Circling him, my eyes bore into the hairy crack below. Wriggling my fingers, I press at his sweet spot, but keep my right hand clamped tightly into a fist.

                “Magnus!” he yells, shaking with suppressed ecstasy.

                “Hmm?” I murmur, finally letting him speak.

                “I need to cum. Let me cum.” He pleaded, his voice cracks in desperation.

                “Already?” I goad him, increasing the pressure and the level of vibration, but keeping my fist clamped, keeping him from release.

                “Yes!” he sounds so vulnerable and urgent.

                “Not yet.” I whisper, moving forward and letting his body sink until his hole is level with my cock.

                Tilting his body a bit, I step forward and watch as my length slides between Alexanders sweaty ass cheeks. Normally I bottom, but I feel like pounding my shadowhunter of a boyfriend until I explode. Being around for a long time, I’ve learned how to use my magic in a way that’s safe to always go bareback, not only for myself but my partner as well. My cock head presses at his tight hole, but then I pull back. Alexander elicits a growl of frustration, that turns into a shaky moan as lean down and press my tongue into him. The hair is thick, but I pay it no mind as I push deeper.

                “Fuck…” he rasps in a deep voice.

                “Yeah?” I murmur as I reach around and actually touch his dick.

                “Fuck…” he repeats, thrusting into my fist.

                Pulling back, but continuing to pump him, I inch forward until the tip of my dick is once more at his entrance. Slowly, I slide into him slowly, reveling in the tightness that surrounds me. It’s tight, hot, and super wet as I bottom out. Closing my eyes, I keep my focus and don’t allow myself to cum. Opening my eyes, I glance down and notice Alexanders upside down head seems to be turning red. Cringing a bit, I rotate my hand while I continue to thrust into him. He moans as I keep spinning him in the air, changing the angles of my entry as often as I can. I mutter some words and open my mouth, wriggling my tongue and swirling it. Though I don’t actually have him in my mouth, it feels no different either way to him.

                “Yes.” He cries as he continues to spin in the air.

                I let him spin once more until he’s hovering in the air upright. I lower his body until his bare feet touch the floor. Alexander sags, clearly taken off guard as I release my hold on his body. Planting his feet, he rises and turns his head to stare at me. Grinning, I nod my head back, as if to beckon him over. Taking the hint, he leans back and captures my mouth. Our tongues wrestle as I pick up the pace. We breath into each other’s mouth as I feel the release coming. My breathing quickens, and I feel his mouth twitch into a smile as I slow.

                “Cum in me Magnus.” He breathes, tilting his head back and presses his tongue into my ear.

                I give a last powerful thrust, seeding his ass. Alexander gasps, obviously surprised at what it feels like to be filled with cum. With a jolt, I realize this is the first time I came inside him. Just that thought makes me shudder. Just as my orgasm begins to end, I mouth a silent spell and let out a cry as I press at my own prostate with magic. With a roar, I immediately shoot another load into my boyfriend, though I hadn’t even completed my previous release. Eyes widening, Alexander shakes his head with amazement. As he turns his head forward, I mentally release the hold of my invisible hand that had been clamping down at the base of his dick to keep it from cuming.

                “Oh fuck shit fuck shit god!” he roars, thick rope after rope of cum exploding out of his huge cock, painting my floor white.

                Both shaking, we stagger together, my cock slipping out of his messy hole. Alexander takes a couple of unsteady steps forward. A line of white fluid leaks down his inner left thigh as he turns to face me. Charging at me, he takes hold of my head and pulls it forward. Our kiss is sloppy, but it feels good as we stumble backward. I grunt as I’m suddenly pushed against a wall. His sweaty body pressing against my own. As we grind our dicks together, I can’t help but wince due to the sensitivity. I want him inside me at that moment. I need to feel his cum squirting into the walls inside my ass.

                As if thinking the exact same thing, he squats and wraps his strong arms around my waist and lifts me into the air. My legs wrap around him as he awkwardly staggers over to the couch. He lays me down, then climbs atop me. We kiss and rut for a few moments before he scoots back. Looking down, he’s studying my chubby cock. Gripping it, he pumps it a couple of times until it grows hard again. Grinning, he pushes the foreskin down until the head is exposed. Leaning down, he takes all of me into his mouth. I can’t help but moan. His tongue swirls around my head as his lips stretch downward until I can feel them sucking the foreskin until it once more covers the head.

                “Yeah…feels good. Alexander. “I shake, glancing down and peering into his eyes.

                “I love your foreskin. “he murmurs with a wink, the pulls back.

                Raising my hips into the air, he tilts his thick cock until it points at my hole. Lifting his hips, he presses forward. The thick head passes through the rim making me wince a bit. Though I’ve gotten use to his dick, sometimes the size still catches me by surprise as it fills my hole. He bottoms out quickly, the only bit of his dick visible is the very base. I love how his pubes are thick, brushing against the bare skin of my ass. Leaning forward, he presses our lips together, then pulls back. He slams into me with great force and speed. Drops of sweat drip off his face and onto my forehead as he picks up the pace.

                Not moving my lips, I began to move my hands in a spell. His eyes fly open, thrusting even faster. I open my mouth and wriggle my tongue, poking it into thin air. Moaning louder, Alexander is mercilessly pounding me as I continue to use all my skills and magic to try new things. By the way he starts to slow, I can tell he’s nearly there. I gather my strength and press at his prostate. At the same time. I reach up and grip his shoulder, then pull it down. I lean upward and open my mouth. I push my tongue deep into his hair armpit. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, he shudders violently.

                Heat enters me in an explosion of liquid. The amount seems to be so much more than I had expected, but I guess that’s what happens when you can use all your tricks to please your partner. Jet after jet fills my hole as he comes to a complete stop. Smiling, I let my own sweaty body fall back atop the couch. Groaning, I raise my hands and place them behind my head, looking up at his heaving body. A line of sweat races down the left side of his face and beaded on the left side of his jaw. After a moment, it finally rolled off his jawline and traveled down the center of his rune on the side of his neck. With a sigh, he lowers his body and nuzzles our noses together.


End file.
